Customers may consider a variety of factors when making a purchasing decision for a server. These factors may vary depending on the customer's operating model as well as a desired total cost of ownership (TCO). While some customers may emphasize the absolute performance of the server when making a purchasing decision, other customers may emphasize the warranty period, while still other customers may desire a balance between both absolute performance and warranty period.